Gypsy Woman
by AlexaVeela
Summary: Había algo en su forma de ser que te hacía perder la conciencia, algo que te atrae y trae abajo el nombre tu familia, la confusión empezaba a colarse en sus pensamientos, no podía poner en juego su relación por un desliz


_Autora:Alexaveela_

_Cancion/Interprete: Gypsy Woman – Hilary Duff_

_Pareja(s): Hermione/Fleur mención de Hermione/Luna _

_A.N: Contenido __**Femslash**__ (chica/chica), si el género no es de tu agrado te recomiendo que salgas de aquí. El universo es __**completamente AU**__. Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de la maravillosa escritora J.K Rowling. _

_**Gipsy Woman**_

-Felicidades, la batalla de Francia ha terminado –anuncio el General Alastor Moody

Una serie de gritos y risas resonaron por todo el lugar, en medio de aquella multitud una joven sonreía con orgullo. Hermione Granger correspondió al abrazo efusivo de su amigo, las filas de soldados fueron rotas y cada uno se encamino hacia su lugar de descanso.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo –dijo un joven alto y pelirrojo.

Los chicos asintieron y empezaron a hacer los planes, Hermione por su parte se alejo del grupo, sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en su familia y la felicidad que sentirían al saber que volvería a casa. Meses de angustia para sus padres y su novia, que mas podía hacer si ella había elegido su camino. El ejército era una parte de ella ahora y cada batalla ganada era una prueba de valor superada, definitivamente tenía que volver a casa.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo al imaginar el rostro de Luna, sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Harry Potter golpeo su hombro ligeramente. Ambos aun vestían su uniforme y al igual que los demás, deseaban tener un merecido descanso de él.

-Lo chicos quieren que nos acompañes al club –espeto con una sonrisa- vamos a festejar…

-Bromeas? –pregunto con cierta inseguridad la castaña

-Porque habría de hacerlo –respondió Harry notando el ceño fruncido de la chica- no hay nada de malo, merecemos una buena fiesta y… algo de compañía

Con un movimiento negativo de su cabeza, Hermione se volvió hacia el camino que conducía a su lugar de descanso. El chico arqueo una ceja y le siguió esperando una explicación por su molestia repentina.

-Porque estas molesta, dije algo malo?

-Lo siento, Harry, pero yo no puedo ir. De acuerdo –explico sin dejar de caminar

-No veo cual sea el problema, los chicos saben que tú tienes una relación y no van a presionarte para que hagas algo que no quieras –intento convencer- Solo es para festejar…

-Existen otras formas más _normales_ para festejar

-Vamos mujer, un trago y vuelves a la base –prometió Harry con voz desesperada- Si el ambiente no es de tu agrado te acompañare de regreso pero vez tan siquiera cinco minutos

Hermione sonrió y rodo sus ojos antes de volverse de frente a su amigo. Ella nunca antes había ido a un club, y no pensaba hacerlo jamás pero solo serian cinco minutos no? No pasaría nada si ella tomaba un trago con sus compañeros y se relajaba un rato, después de todo nadie la presionaría.

-No me dejaras en paz hasta que acepte, verdad? –pregunto juguetonamente

-Ni un solo momento… -contesto el hombre con firmeza sin dejar de sonreír

-Bien, pero si comienzan a molestarme con sus bromas pesadas regreso, de acuerdo?

El chico asintió con emoción antes de marcharse a su propio lugar, Hermione observo en silencio como se alejaba y la sonrisa en su rostro comenzaba a desaparecer.

-Lo siento, Luna –dijo antes de continuar su camino

-x-

La camioneta 4x4 color negra se detuvo, George y Fred Weasley chocaron sus palmas al darse cuenta que habían llegado a su destino. Los demás hombres sonrieron con arrogancia desabrochando sus cinturones de seguridad, Hermione imito su acción y bajo un tanto insegura observando el exterior del lugar. Se veía demasiado tranquilo pero no debía dejarse engañar por las apariencias.

-Que te parece? –pregunto uno de los gemelos Weasley colocando uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro

La joven evito alejarse del contacto y sonrió incómodamente.

-Se ve demasiado tranquilo –contesto inocentemente

El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada haciéndola estremecer, había muchas preguntas que tenía en mente y sin duda estaba convencida de que había sido un error aceptar la invitación.

-Espera a que entres y no pensaras igual –Hermione trago saliva nerviosamente- No te preocupes, las mujeres de aquí son inofensivas

-Pero…

Fred se alejo ignorando la avalancha de preguntas que la castaña tenia, en su lugar se dirigió hacia la entrada seguido por los demás hombres desesperados. Harry noto la palidez en el rostro de su amiga y se acerco lentamente.

-Oye, te sientes bien? –Pregunto con preocupación. Ella no respondió- Hermione…

-Luna va a matarme si se entera que..

-No has hecho nada malo, ni siquiera has entrado –interrumpió el chico

-De todas formas, fue un error haber venido

-Cinco minutos, recuerdas? –dijo con una sonrisa

-Ya van cuatro desde que llegamos –contesto con seriedad

-Solo empezaran en el momento en el tu pongas un pie dentro del club…

Hermione resoplo con frustración y asintió.

El grupo se dirigió por un pasillo, las luces eran tenues y las puertas se abrieron revelando el lugar más importante del club. Hermione trago saliva y mantuvo su compostura al notar las luces de distintos colores iluminar su rostro, la mayoría de las personas eran hombres y solo unas cuantas mujeres –de compañía-. Fred y George se dirigieron hacia uno de los meseros.

Harry noto la incomodidad de Hermione y se acerco, muy pronto todos estaba siendo llevados a una de las mesas cercanas al escenario. La chica respiro profundamente y observo a su alrededor, sobre las mesas unas pequeñas velas aromáticas estaban encendidas, y de pronto a música se detuvo.

-Muy bien chicos, llegamos justo a tiempo para el espectáculo estelar –anuncio George sentándose en la mesa

-Quita esa cara de asustada, Granger –Se burlo Seamus- Has estado en medio de una guerra y te asusta ver a unas mujeres bailando

-No estoy asustada –contradijo la mujer con molestia

-Tranquila Hermione, Fred y yo…

-Investigamos y este lugar es seguro –termino su gemelo

Aun así la joven se movió incómodamente entre los hombres, casualmente su lugar había sido el de en medio. Ella arqueo una ceja al darse y cuenta, su boca se abrió lista para protestar pero la música inicio haciéndola callar, el ritmo de música árabe y a la vez oriental resonó en sus oídos. En todo el lugar se escucharon los gritos ansiosos de los hombres.

El mesero coloco las copas de vino frente a ellos y Hermione tomo una bebiendo su contenido rápidamente.

Las luces se apagaron y las velas eran la única fuente de luz, sin embargo, poco a poco las luces se encendieron muy tenues. Una fila de mujeres había tomado su lugar en el escenario y Hermione escucho a sus compañeros expresar la buena vista que tenían.

Las bailarinas vestían un sujetador ajustado, un cinturón de monedas colocado alrededor de su cadera y por último una falda lisa que dejaba una abertura hasta la altura de su muslo. Los cinco minutos quedaron en el olvido para la joven que veía detalladamente el cuerpo de la bailarina principal, el increíble vientre de la mujer era perfecto y ella sintió sus mejillas enrojecer ante el pensamiento. Su mirada siguió con su tarea de estudiar a la bailarina y finalmente llego a su rostro, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al notar que los ojos azules de la mujer le veían con intensidad.

Con cobardía ella alejo su mirada y se inclino a tomar una copa más.

Finalmente la música cambio de ritmo por uno más lento y sensual. Los movimientos que las bailarinas comenzaron hacer eran suaves y fluidos, Hermione noto el movimiento de caderas quedando hipnotizada. Los movimientos de la bailarina principal eran de pronto rápidos, sus brazos se serpenteaban alrededor de su cuerpo, el pie derecho de la joven se apoyo en el suelo y la abertura en su falda se hizo más grande.

Ronald gimió a su lado sacándola de su trance. La música cambio de ritmo nuevamente y las mujeres cambiaron de lugar, sin embargo algunas de ellas bajaron y se dirigieron hacia las mesas dedicando su baile a algún cliente con suerte.

El calor comenzó a invadir el cuerpo de Hermione al notar como la bailarina principal se dirigía hacia ella. Los hombres a su lado suspiraron.

Harry observaba con una sonrisa, la boca de la morena estaba entre abierta mirando embobadamente el baile. Todo el rostro de la joven estaba rojo y si aun se podría decir, se intensifico cuando la bailarina delineo su mandíbula lentamente. Sus compañeros gimieron mientras que Hermione permanecía inmóvil, fueron pocos segundos en los que la mujer se inclino y acerco su rostro al de su amiga. Tal vez había sido su imaginación pero parecía como si ella le hubiera susurrado algo.

Las bailarinas volvieron al escenario y terminaron su baile.

-X-

-Daria lo que fuera por haber sido yo a quien le bailara esa mujer –espeto Seamus pensativamente

-La afortunada fue nuestra querida, Hermione –defendió Fred

-Tengo que ir al sanitario –interrumpió la chica ignorándolos- Enseguida vuelvo

Hermione se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia un pasillo al otro extremo del lugar. Sus pensamientos le recordaban a la mujer de cabello negro y corto._ "Encuéntrame" _lehabía susurrado, la voz era seductora y casi ansiosa, ella no estaba segura.

-"Vamos, tengo que tranquilizarme!" -se repetía una y otra vez

Sin embargo, el rostro de la mujer persistía en su mente, inconscientemente se apoyo en el lavabo cerrando sus ojos con frustración. ¿Por qué era tan difícil de olvidarla?

La puerta del baño se abrió y ella recobro su compostura, su mirada se clavo en el espejo dándose cuenta de la chica que acaba de entrar. La mujer era la bailarina.

-Creo que mi mensaje fue tomado en cuenta –espeto con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa

-Disculpa? –Pregunto Hermione sorprendida- Yo…

-_Me encontraste_ –contesto la chica acercándose

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña y las gotas de sudor comenzaban acumularse en su frente. La confusión embargaba sus sentidos, la sonrisa seductora y traviesa aun permanecía en los labios de la chica. Era fácil notar la confianza y la falta de vergüenza,

-Tu… yo –tartamudeo Hermione

-Sorprendida? –La castaña asintió en silencio- Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí, al igual que los demás hombres… -espeto pensativamente inclinando su cabeza a un lado. La distancia entre ambas era demasiado pequeña, sus cuerpos casi rozaban. Hermione trago saliva nerviosamente al notar que estaba acorralada- buscan diversión, eh?

-No, yo… yo no

-Entonces porqué viniste aquí. Que otra razón podrías tener? –pregunto cerrando la pequeña distancia restante

-…Relajarme

-El sexo es la mejor forma para relajarte, puedo ayudarte… Tómalo como un favor

-Yo no quiero un favor, no puedo –intento débilmente- Tengo una…

La mujer arqueo una ceja con curiosidad, ella lentamente empezó a retroceder cruzando sus brazos.

-Pareja? –Pregunto burlonamente. La castaña no respondió tratando de ignorar el tono de la mujer- Dime cuál es tu nombre…

-Hermione –respondió tímidamente

-Nombre ingles, eh?... Nunca he tenido sexo con una mujer inglesa

-Suerte… -espeto tratando de huir- estoy segura de que habrá alguna dispuesta

La bailarina rio entre dientes y se interpuso en el camino de la joven. Hermione arqueo una ceja con sorpresa, el juego –si se podía llamar así- estaba saliéndose de control, ella no la conocía y no se dejaría llevar fácilmente.

-Que crees que estás haciendo?

-Intento hacerte pasar un rato divertido –contesto sin inmutarse ante la mirada fulminante de la castaña- Nadie se enterara, será nuestro pequeño secreto…

-x-

Harry observo una vez más a su alrededor, no había ninguna señal de su amiga por el lugar. La preocupación crecía al pasar los minutos, los hombres se entretenían con algunas mujeres ignorando la ausencia de la chica, poniéndose de pie se dirigió hacia el exterior en busca de la castaña.

-Donde estas, Hermione? –se pregunto en voz alta

-x-

Los botones de la blusa se encontraban desabrochados, las manos pálidas se posaban sobre la espalda de Hermione enterrando las uñas. Para ninguna de las dos importaba el hecho de que fueran escuchadas por alguien más, la conciencia de la castaña en ese momento se encontraba muy lejana. La mujer de cabello negro gimió en voz alta al sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo.

Para Hermione no fue diferente, el sudor y cansancio empezaba a hacerse presente.

-Eso fue bueno –exclamo la bailarina a la mujer entre sus piernas- No puedo imaginar lo grandioso que debe ser cuando lo haces con ganas.

La castaña se sonrojo y opto por ignorar sus palabras.

-Debo irme

-No pensé que te ofenderías, discúlpame –repuso la joven rápidamente-Tu pareja debe ser muy afortunada…

Una vez más la chica ignoro sus palabras pero esta vez con más incomodidad, su infidelidad no sería olvidada fácilmente. Después de cuatro años de estar con Luna jamás creyó que pudiera engañarla, no fue con cualquier persona. Fue con una bailarina, con una gitana que robo su mirada al bailar y seducirla, ella trago el sabor amargo que causo el darse cuenta de su acto.

Había algo en su forma de ser que te hacía perder la conciencia, algo que te atrae y trae abajo el nombre tu familia, la confusión empezaba a colarse en sus pensamientos, no podía poner en juego su relación por un desliz. Por una extraña que apenas conoce, ella no intentaría escapar utilizando a la gitana.

-Puedes volver, no será la última vez –espeto con voz ronca la mujer

-He sido infiel, es solo una vez… yo no…

-No digas nada ahora –interrumpió colocando un dedo sobre sus labios- Solo dime si valió la pena?

Con un pequeño movimiento positivo Hermione se alejo rápidamente acomodando su ropa, la mujer permanecía con una sonrisa observándola. Ella sabía que su formación no había sido para ese tipo de cosas, su trabajo era bailar y seducir pero al verla sentada frente a ella no pudo evitar llevar el juego al siguiente nivel.

-Nadie puede enterarse, es nuestro secreto –dijo la castaña antes de salir

La bailarina rio en voz alta, su instinto le decía que muy pronto volverían a verse. Ella lo deseaba –secretamente- pero quizás la próxima vez no sería la bailarina seductora, sino Fleur Delacour una chica aparentemente normal con el don de seducir a quien se le antojara. Después de unos minutos ella se suspiro y arranco la peluca de cabello corto, su cabello rubio y largo se poso sobre sus hombros.

-No será la última vez, Hermione –dijo a su reflejo con una sonrisa atraviesa

_-X-_

_Dime que te pareció, una idea algo loca no? Quieres una secuela? _

_:)! _


End file.
